Spring Has Come
by Beauty-of-Ladybug
Summary: You never know when someone you know will be gone.
1. One Day

Marinette was sad that Adrien had moved. He could have been at the concert she was about to see, cheering Nino on as he lay down his sick beats. She missed him. His cute smile, kind personality She admitted to having a small crush on him. Okay, not small, it was actually quite big. They could have graduated from school and gotten married and had 3 kids and a hamster and… She shook her head. She had a concert to get to.

It was miserable outside, the snow mixing with the pouring rain to create slush. She couldn't wait for spring to come so that the beautiful flowers and plants could bloom, giving Paris it's romantic feel. Alya's mother was waiting outside in the car as she jumped in. The rain drummed on the car roof. Her phone gave a cheerful ding.

Alya: Hey girl, you there yet?

Mari: Not yet. Maybe 5 min.

Marinette giggled. Alya was so impatient. The car pulled to a stop at a stop light. The concert hall could be seen in the distant with its bright lights.

Tires of other cars screeched behind them, another car pulled up. But it didn't stop. A tire squeal, bright lights, wet raindrops, a scream, and a explosion of glass. Marinette felt lighter than air.


	2. Gold Grass and Cherry Blossoms

Marinette felt like she was flying, her body losing gravity. A bright, white light glowed all around her vision. She blinked.

And then she was surrounded by golden grass. Cherry blossoms drifted from trees all around, almost like soft, pink snow. A ladybug crawled next to her head taking all the time in the world. She felt at peace, a wind rustling around her head. A pang of regret hit her, thinking of her mother, father, friends, all the people she left behind. But she would wait for them. She turned melting into the beautiful, Spring surroundings.

When Adrien moved away from Paris, he didn't expect Marinette's name with where he saw it. Moving away had been hard for him. He had friends that had cared for him such as Nino, Alya, and Marinette. He knew that he would miss them but still saw them in pictures online, knowing that they were having fun. He saw Nino DJing, Alya's articles, and Marinette's designs. He saw Nino's new gig at a Jagged's concert.

And then he got a text from Nino the next day. A rainy day. " I'm sorry to tell you this but Marinette was in an accident last night and passed away." Adrien stared in shock at his phone. On the Paris newspaper read: "Girl Killed in Paris Car Crash." Marinette was dead.

He remembered her being so alive in her online post hours before, waiting to live the rest of her life. To graduate. To go to college. To have dreams. And then one person's distracted driving had ended that for her in a second.

He remembered meeting her that last year, how helpful and cheerful she had been. People liked her, loved her.

She had written him a note at the end of the year.

Adrien, I am so glad I met you this year. You are a great person and student. You are going to go so far. You were a great friend. -love Marinette

Sitting on his porch, listening to the rain of winter, he stared at the note. Her pink curly handwriting was scrawled across the page. Something he held in his hand to remember her. He imagined her sitting in the car, expecting to see her friends in a few minutes, not knowing she never would again. Her friends not knowing she would never show up in class the next day. If that person had looked up from their phone one second earlier. If she had left her house 5 minutes later. So many if's but nothing could change the past. He hoped she hadn't suffered much, regretting not knowing her as well as he should have. A tear slid down his cheek, mixing with the raindrops falling on his wet hair and slick face.

The next time he went to Paris, he made one necessary stop. Flowers were piled around her grave wet from the seemingly never-ending rain. A picture of her and Alya smiled at him. He placed a single rose and note next to all the other bright and lovely flowers.

For Marinette. When God took you back, he said, "Halleluja, you're home."

She was in a happy place, a golden grassland, living her next adventure. He smiled, comforted with the thought of her looking down and watching over all her friends.

The rain stopped, the sun peeking through the gray clouds. A fresh wind rustled through the trees, blowing the snow around him. A cherry blossom bud poked through the snow-covered branches, the grass seeming to shine a golden color. Adrien smiled. Spring had come.

A/N: For Peyton. When God took you back, he said, "Halleluja, you're home." -3/30/2019

So this is meant to be sad. I moved away from my old home just last year and today I learned that someone I knew died in a car crash. I didn't know her very well, but she said some things to me while I was there before she graduated and she had her whole life ahead of her. I just wanted to turn my feelings into inspiration for writing. I hope you guys enjoyed it.


End file.
